The Volturian Step mom
by bluutopaz
Summary: Charlies found a new wife he thinks its the best desicion yet. what they both dont know that shes out to kill humans and shes part of the volturi but turned to the dark side bella becomes a victiom and is determend to hunt her down.plz give chance REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is a random story i made im gonna make it that the step moms a vamp and shes part of the voulturi but i havent completed it yet so please read and give it a chance :) thanks :)

Cold air, cracks on my window, i woke up knowing that today was not summer. I got up, made my bed and walked straight to my mirror. '' erg.....,'' i clenched my hair back with my fingers and tied my hair into a messy bun. I walked towards the linen cupboard and grabbed a towel. Turning on the shower, i jumped in feeling the hot sprays of water, intermittently dripping and trickling down my tense back.

I got out to get changed and refresh myself and ran down stairs. After my shower and walked straight towards the kitchen,

A note was left on the fridge.

_Got up early this morning, _

_Had an important call, be back late tonight around about 12._

_Have a good day at school,_

_Love Charlie._

_P.S terry is coming over tonight be nice she still wants to be a good mother._

''Pfft... Yeah right like id be nice to that sloth'' snatching the paper off the fridge, i threw it in the bin.

Ever since i was 7, after my mom Renee and dad Charlie got divorced, a new hag came into our lives. Her name was Terry Montgomery. She was one of those induced people that would literally want to take over the family; i never liked her from the start. Every Sunday id be kicked out of the house because she wanted her friends over and didn't want her friends seeing me, since she thought i was too ugly for their liking. So i left which was pretty good anyway, i got to spend more time with Jake. He was the only reason i went home every day because he was the one that encouraged me from the start, he was my best friend. I would nev--- ' bzzzzzzz, bzzzzzzzzzz' my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I dug my hand deeply in my pocket grabbing it out and pressing the answer button.

'' Hello,'' i answered quickly.

"Bella, Hey its Angela,'' she sounded quite content.

Angela was one of my friends; I met her the first day of attending Forks High School. School was ok, but i honestly would not survive it if i didn't have the people i knew. Angela was one of them. She was a Burnett, Japanese, brown eyed and a total girl as in dressing wise. As for me I'm just casual.

"Oh hey Angela, What's up?''

"Well... i was kind of wondering if you're busy this afternoon..., if not wanna help me out with some homework?... i was kinda thinking of a study group well.... just the two of us since Jessica's in England. How about it?,''

"Yeah, sure why not,'' i smiled.

Finally something to do than stay home with that damn sloth.

"Cool, I'll see you at school then?"

"Yup.. got it... see you then,''

"See ya,''

''Bye,'' I hung up the phone and squished it into my pocket.

I walked over to the fridge opening the door staring into it... ''Hmmm..... gosh what's there to eat around here,''

Picking up dishes and boxes i searched through them for breakfast. '' Caviar and crayfish... what the hell's up with all these fancy dishes? Damn hag wanting to make herself feel like she's in depravation,''

I rolled my eyes and shut the fridge door. 'Well looks like I'm skipping breakfast'.

I walked towards the counter top grabbed my car keys, bag and headed out the door.

i got in my car knowing my day was going to go pretty fast, going to Angela's will especially make it faster without coming home to the ' Mont Hag '.

I drove into the school parking lot, parking my Chevy straight ' Sweet I'm so getting better at this ' i said to myself..

''Bella!!'' Mike was shouting from across the road.

"Get your ass over here Swan before we miss class!, we've been waiting for you... What happened?''

God, that mike.... i pulled out my iPod only to realise that he wasn't kidding i was actually late for class. 'Man what a drag and i thought i was early this morning too' .

Class went by fast painless and arduous, so did lunch and well school... the bell rang for home.

"Bella you still coming over this afternoon for our..S.G?'' Angela smiled, but smiling so hard that her cheeks looked like it would literally fall off.

"You're what?'' Mike and Eric mimicked at the same time.

"Study group stupid's,''.

''Oh'' they sighed.

'' Gosh you guys are slow," i giggled rolling my eyes.

"So how about it Bella?'' she turned towards me holding her books in her crossed arms.

"Yeah I'm still coming.... i just gotta go home first i need to fetch some stuff,''.

'' Ok cool!, I'll see you around 6 then ?,''.

''Yup,''.

We both smiled and walked our separate ways.

i got into my car, reversing out just as i turned around to check my other rare view mirror a car smashed into mine.

''Man today of all days, why?''. I whispered staring at the car floor.

i got out slamming my door by accident and ran towards the back of my car.

"Bella!!'' my friends ran towards me screaming, startled and worried.

"Bella! Are you ok?'' they crowded around me.

Damn now its centre attention, that's just great the whole schools here to parade.

"Yeah I'm fine, but i don't think my car is''. my trucks whole back was pushed in half way and my lights smashed to piceses. i looked up at the vehicle behind me and the driver, his car was hardly as bad as mine, yet his front had been deformed and the bumper had fallen off.

"Man Look at my car! Swan my cars wrecked thanks to you!,'' it was Bradley a random school guy that would bump into me every now and then, even though he was a complete jerk, he always kept to himself.

"Hey! Watch it you're the one who bumped into Bella you pig sh-" Eric started snapping, he would always stand up for me that was the cool thing about him.

"Eric its fine..... I'll get it fixed, just ignore him,'' i told him calmly.

"its not ok he should be the one apologising," mike interrupted.

"you know what... I'm outta here,'' Bradley took off without any hassle and left my car in a complete wreck.

"Bella do you think you can still drive home?...if not ill take you home in my car,'' Angela was soo worried she kept repeating herself over and over.

i raised my hand and said "hold on,". and walked back to the driver's seat and started the engine again.

"I should be fine,''... i sighed ''ill make it back,". i told them calmly but i was totally cheesed off.

"Ok but if anything happens, call us immediately,'' mike blurted out.

"Yeah i will...thanks' guys... ill see you later,'' i smiled at pulled out slowly

"Bye Bella,'' they waved at me as i disappeared out in the road.


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell was that all about ... god Bradley can be a jerk i mean he could have seen me pull out of the parking lot why didn't he stop ? ... i feel so weak having Eric stand up for me like that' you know what next time ill confront him and tell him that he'd better apoli- " Bzzzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzzzzzz'',. my phone started vibrating in my pocket once again. "Wow my phones on a roll today huh?''. I held the steering wheel with one hand and reached deep into my pocket with the other answering it.

"Hello?''.

"Hello is this Bella?''. A woman's voice answered who the hell is this?

"Yeah it is,''.

"Oh Bella good. I Want you to come straight home and clean the house i have people coming over and with this pigsty i don't want them seeing it.. oh and buy some caviar on the way we're running out,''

"Ok but what fo-,'' before i could ask why the 'Mont hag' hung up on me.

"What a demanding prick,'' i chucked my cell on the seat next to me and placed both hands on the steering wheel ' well looks like there's no need to stay home after fetching some things' .

I managed to get to the grocery store, just before i went home i pulled up in the parking lot. As i turned around a male face was right in front of me, long black hair, totally Buff muscled, light brown eyes and a smile that could make the whole world feel like they're safe with him. It was my best friend. Jacob Black.

"Hay Loca!''. Jake grabbed me squeezing my body into a tight grip.

"Jake! It's good to see you, but your killing me here with you bear hug,'' i gritted my teeth laughing.

"Oh sorry,''. he laughed and unclenched me quickly.

"S'okay, what are you doing here?".

"What else Bella its a grocery store,". he lifted one eyebrow up, laughing.

"Right,". god I felt like a dork right now.

"its cool how about you?,".

"What else Jake it's a grocery store,". i mimicked him.

"Cheeky are we?'' we both smiled sharing a privet joke.

"Nope I'm actually here because of the' Mont hag','' I rolled my eyes turning around to close and lock the car door.

"Oh it's that time again huh?,''.

"Tell me about it...say wanna go in together," I turned and faced the store door walking towards it.

"Yeah why not,''. He just smiled and followed my lead. Finally at least i have company. He always makes my day seam better. 'Whoa!' jakes hand tugged me backwards almost making me fall over.

"Bella, Explain," Jake tapped his hand on the back of my truck inspecting it and giving me a one eyed eyebrow lift face.

"I had an accident at school today,'' I muttered.

"What? Are you ok..? Are you injured!? If so we're going to the hospital now,'' jakes eyes grew big and a whole other side of him became totally paranoid, he took my hand and started walking towards the car.

I pulled my hand out of his grip.

"Wait. I'm fine... hay could you help me fix it on Saturday well on the weekend or something... if its not too much trouble?,'' i looked down towards the concrete.

I feel kinda bad asking Jake to help me i mean, he's a really great helper and he's always looking out for me if i need anything but i just can't literally collapse myself on reeling on him all the time.

"Hmm.....,''.

Hmm in jakes sense was...

1. Either it's expensive.

2. He can't do it.

3. He wants to but he's not sure how to fix it.

"What's that suppose to mean?". I snapped looking towards his eyes.

"It's going to be pretty expensive Bella, how are we going to get the money?,".

Err... he was right how we are going to get the money wait I have an idea.

"We could use some of my college tuition money since its just sitting there?''.

"Bella are you nuts! You need to study," he scolded me.

True damn whys he always right!

"What if I work overtime at mikes mom's cafe?".

"That's possible...... I'll get a job too at that book store since they have an opening space,''.

What is he saying he can't help me! He's already doing to much by helping me fix my truck..

"No no no... That's too much Black you're already fixing my truck,''. i scoleded.

"Come on Bella,".

"No way in hell,".

"Come on if i do it I'll let you clean my room for a month,''.

Damn this kid he was so persuasive...

"Fine your only helping me just this once and no more after that,".

"Yes your highness,'' he laughed and ran a meter back.

I laughed and chased him to his bike.

" I gotta go sorry about not coming inside,'' he laughed.

"Fine Go home now before i kick your ass," i smiled.

" See ya Loca," he put on his helmet.

"See ya,'' i spoke out softly giving him a hug i watched him disappear around the corner.

So much for coming into the store with me.. that Jake. i just laughed to myself.. ' Ok now to get those groceries for 'the hag' . I ran into the shop and grabbed the first box of caviar i saw, stuff it, if it's not the wrong one she can die for all i care. I paid, got into my truck and drove home.

**Thanks for reading im still working on the vampire bit im sorry if its boring but i will be uploading action between bella and (Terry) the step mom.. the next chapter bella might find out that shes a vampire :) thanks please REVIEW :) i need to know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reading im still busy with 4 sorry about the late upload's things are hectic with life atm but im now focusing on uploading more! thanks LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL! along with your awesome comment's and reviews your all amazing! please keep reading:D i feel so blessed that you all love it so far ... REVIEWS!**_

* * *

Pulling up into the drive way there she was standing. Blonde, blue eyed tall-ish and very demanding waiting for me to get home. God why did she have to wait for me, i bent down to scratch through my bag looking for my iPod, just as i plugged both ears in i went to the back, got out the caviar, locked my car, and walked towards the door.

"ISABELLA! Your late," she stood there shouting with her arms folded.

"Yeah whatever," i said under my breath.

"The visitors will be here in 5 minutes!, i still have to put out my dish, with the caviar and you take your time, like you're a queen hurry up now," she blabbered.

I tried blocking out her voice not wanting to listen to a single word that was coming out of her mouth.

"Did you hear a single word i said," she exclaimed following me into the kitchen.

Muttering under my breath all i did was sigh i mean did you really need an answer for that?

I chucked the caviar onto the bench and walked upstairs slamming the door.

"Great now that she's out of my head i need to pack things for my study group with Angela." I thought to myself. I searched around my room looking for my books and pens. Finding them i quickly shoved everything into my bag as well as overhearing cars pull up into the drive way.

"oh look the slaves are here," i muttered. There were about six cars who all belonged to the wealthy friends of the 'Mont hag'. I shut my door quickly pacing down the stairs.

"HELLO Darling you must be...um... Ella... Shelby ...," my legs froze great! This must be one of the Mont hags' friends trying to talk to me?

"It's Bella," i said sarcastically as i turned around.

"Oh.." the ladies face was round as a pie dish, she had grey eyes and red hair and so much make up it looked like she got attacked by sharpie markers.

"Arnt you a dog looking thing," she stared at me from head to toe.

"hmmmm," i shook my head and smiled. i wanted to say something so horrible but i just didn't have the energy too.

"Pssst Isabella," Ok who's psting' me i turned around it was the Mont hag, ok i think she wants to yell at me?. i walked towards her giving her a what the hell face. Then she grabbed me by my arm and squeezed it so hard i wanted to slap her.

"What did i tell you about talking to my friends let alone them seeing you?," yup she was pissed but hey its my house to. I felt a pinch on my arm .

"OW!," the hag! Pinched me what the hell man?.

"Hurry up and leave,". Her voice started to deepen as if it was a demon. All of a sudden her eyes turned red never have i seen some one with blood shot eyes it was almost like she wasn't from here. I froze completely my legs started to shake, i felt like running but somehow i was literally pined to the ground. I couldn't do anything as if someone had complete control over my body; i turned around feeling a relief shock disintegrate through my body, then i saw a man sitting in the corner of the living room. He was fared skinned, slender as stick, blue eyed with ginger hair. He wore some weird cloak, it was black, and had a symbol of a bat and two swords, looking as scared as hell, i gave him a stern look with a deep question on my face in a expression asking, what's wrong. he replied so fast he looked up trembling the words that i struggled to hear which collapsed out of his lips said "help me" , a hand grabbed my hair and shoved me into the fridge door it was the Mont hag, this isn't normal i wonder if she saw me see the scared looking guy in the corner, she looked at me and said something in a foreign language all i heard was "YA te-b-ya vkl-yu-chu" all i knew it didn't sound welcoming and what i needed to do is that i had to get out of here and fast.

* * *

**PLEASE SEND REVIEWS ! i WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!:D AND WHAT YOU SUGGEST SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT TO MAKE IT MORE INTRESTING :D THANKS SO MUCH LOVE LOVE LOVE Y'ALL!**


End file.
